A Song is Born
by athira80
Summary: CHAPTER 8 IN PROGRESS. The journey of a love story between a songster and a prince. AthrunKira ShonenAi, AU, Fantasy
1. Rainbow

**Title:** A Song is Born  
**Author:** athira80  
**Director:** andileonhart  
**Editor:** kaoru  
**Date Started:** 11 February 2004  
**Category:** Fantasy/AU, romance, shonen-ai  
**Ratings:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Athrun Zala & Kira Yamato  
**Disclaimer:** All the characters are owned by Bandai Sunrise from Gundam Seed

**Chapter One – Rainbow**

A young boy was sitting quietly on the edge side of a water fountain in a small city. The weather was clear and the sky was blue. The chirping of the birds and sparrows came from every corner of the city. It was 10 in the morning and some of the villagers were starting to prepare themselves to open up their businesses. A boy was fidgeting on his brown cape as he sighed. His face was shadowed by the hood.

Apparently, the boy just had an argument with the King, his father. Prince Athrun told his father regarding his feelings, on why the King had been acting coldly towards him since the day he was born. He felt that the distance between him and his father were miles away and he needed the affection so badly. His heart felt sore when he recounted the time when his father told him that his mother had passed away during his birth. It was bad enough that he did not have someone to mother him from young, and yet, he had to receive such treatment from his father.

The Kingdom in itself was in a good condition. The people enjoyed themselves, enjoyed their lives as the days passed. The faunas bloomedbeautifully in the city. It was peaceful.

The hooded boy felt his stomach rumbling. Athrun peered from under his hood to have a look around for an opened shop, which sells food. He spotted a man who was opening a store. And that store was selling fruits. Athrun made a slow advance towards that store and bought an apple. He needed to consume something since he left the castle before breakfast. He took his first bite as he stepped out of the fruit stall to continue his walk through his city in secrecy.

It was such a peaceful day. Balloons that were hung in every corner of this small city bobbed up and down rhythmically to the breeze that blew past, adding the colours of the rainbow to the blue sky above. The prince soon found himself among a group of children, who were in the middle of chasing one and another.

'Such a beautiful place…'

This was not his first attempt running away from the castle, though he knew that he would be in trouble with his old man. He just loved to be outside of the castle, wishing to be one with them. They had freedom, as their lives weren't bound to so many rules or regulations. They could go anywhere they want, eat what they wish and sleep whenever they like. At night, most people went to the pubs to drink and dance together. They were bound to each other. The prince felt jealousy arise when he saw one of the laughing children nearby in her mother's embrace.

'I just wish my mother is here. To love me as a mother would…'

Athrun stopped himself from getting drowned by his sad thoughts. He shook his head back into reality and walked away from them slowly. His intentions of running away returned again when he remembered the way his father had been treating him. But he realised who he was, his position as a prince, and as the future heir to the throne. His father might have to arrange his marriage one day so that he would be married to another, whose blood was that of a royalty as well. This meant that he would never be with a person that he truly loved. The purpose of their marriage would only be for the benefit of the kingdom. His life, even the marriage was full of politics. His life was bound by so many rules. Therefore, the word 'freedom' would never be found in his vocabulary.

Even now he knew he would be in trouble if any of the guards were to catch him wandering beyond the castle vicinity.

Speaking of a devil, the boy's emerald eyes spotted some guards wandering around the streets of the small town; it was obvious that they were looking for him. He quickly turned and hid himself behind one of the crumbled walls in the alleyway. He took a big bite from his apple as he observed their movements from afar.

"This is bad! We can't find him anywhere!"

"Let's report this matter to Captain Miguel! He should know what to do next."

A few moments later, the guards headed to another direction. Relieved, Athrun removed his hood, revealing his short dark-blue hair. He decided to walk further into the dark alley, trying to keep away from the guards who might still be wandering around. The alley got darker as he went further. After advancing several steps, a melodic voice reached his ears. He knew the voice does not belong to a female. It was that of a male, yet for some reason, it had such a feminine element to it.

_ 'Lalala… I hear a gentle voice from somewhere'  
__'Which might have always been heard, the warmth found just near to me…'  
__'I was forgiven by forgiving many things'  
__'Including my childhood so long ago'  
__I was healed, though I intended to heal'_

Athrun felt himself hypnotized by the melodious words. It was so beautiful. He felt the music pulling him just like gravity. The voice became distinct as he walked closer towards it. As he neared the end of the alleyway, he saw that it was much wider, more like a room. Athrun hid himself behind a wall upon realizing that the singer was not alone. He peered from where he was hiding and scanned the figures, for the one who was singing. Athrun's eyes widened as he finally found the person he had been looking for. The singer sat there with a few others, probably his companions for the day.

_'I've just noticed, in the way'  
__ 'That I saved by love'  
__'Though I tried to keep love away  
__'You come down quietly from somewhere'  
__'And always tell me'  
__ 'Of the happiness just near to me…'_

Athrun's heart skipped a beat when he finally saw the singer was. He was surprised that it the voice belonged to a boy, roughly about the same age as him. His neat hair was as brown as earth and his eyes were a beautiful amethyst. His thin body sat on an old wooden chair as his delicate fingers plucked the strings of his small golden harp. Athrun observed the boy's costume. It had this strange, yet beautiful pattern with some pearls attached onto them. A small crown, which sat on his head, had the same pattern as those on his clothes. The morning sun came through the broken roof and its rays reflected upon his crown, somehow creating a golden halo above him. His skin was so white that he almost looked like an angel. Athrun could feel his heart racing and his cheeks started to flush. At that moment when he set his eyes on this beautiful enigma, he had completely forgotten who he really was. He had forgotten his position, his kingdom, and his family. He was just a boy who had just found his angel. He found his missing piece that he had been searching for all this while.

_'I sing this song only to you now'  
__ 'You are my special treasure'  
__'No rain, can't get the rainbow'  
__ 'No rain, can't get the rainbow…'_

Mesmerized by the vision upon him, Athrun had unknowingly moved away from his hiding place. Without realising, he stepped on a pile of stones, and the sound had alerted those people surrounding the singer. They appeared to be the singer's guards of some sort. Almost instantaneously, the voice stopped as the guards turned their focus to the direction from where the sound was heard. Caution was written on all of their faces as they stood up and hoisted their weapons. Athrun gulped as he realized the blunder he had just created and resumed his hiding position. The singer stood up from his chair and moved forward and called the intruder out of his hiding place.

"Who is it?"

"No, Kira-sama! The stranger might be armed!!" one of the guards shouted after Kira, who was already walking towards the hiding 'stranger'.

"It's okay. I'll be fine. Just stay there alright?" Kira responded with a reassuring smile before he continued his approach. It didn't occur to him that the stranger was a bad person so he went to check it out himself. Besides, Kira got a glimpse of the stranger and judging from what he saw, the stranger looked pretty harmless. As he walked slowly but cautiously towards the rubble, he wondered why anyone would enter a dark alleyway like this.

'Maybe, the stranger is in trouble and he needs help' Kira thought as he neared the rubble.

Athrun could hear someone approaching him. When he turned around to check whom it was, his emerald eyes met the boy's amethyst eyes. The eyes were so clear and pure that he could see his own reflection in them. Athrun felt like he melted within those eyes. His heart told him to stay or he might regret it forever. And so, he did and continued his stare into those eyes. Without having to think much, he lifted the other boy's hand and kissed it.

"Kira-sama! Be careful!" one of the guards shouted, worry painted all over his face when he saw the intruder making a move on their friend.

The singer ignored his friend's warning. He felt something burning within him. His heart raced and his cheeks began to flush. It seemed that they felt the same way towards each other. It was love at first sight. A moment of deep silence fell over them, as they looked deep into each other's eyes.

"It was beautiful, Kira." Athrun whispered, breaking the silence.

"Eh?"

"Your voice…"

Kira blinked at Athrun's words. He was taken aback by this sudden compliment, as he never thought anyone would appreciate his voice. He hesitated before smiling in response.

"Thank you, umm…sir."

"It's Athrun."

Athrun laid his palms on either side of Kira's warm cheeks. Surprisingly, Kira did not display any signs of hostility towards Athrun's behaviour. Instead, he kept his stand on the ground and closed his eyes he drew closer towards the blue haired boy. His friend's threat didn't reach his ears. At that time, Kira was oblivious to his surroundings. Their lips parted as they closed in on each other, feeling the warmth of their breaths.

Just as they were about to kiss, a distant voice called out the prince's name. Athrun gasped, realizing that he was still under pursuit. He gently pushed himself away from the other boy and looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I have to go."

With that, he quickly fled the scene and vanished into the darkness of the alleyway, leaving the singer behind. Just as Athrun fled, his friends ran towards him.

"Kira-sama. Are you alright?"

"Who is he anyway? Che! He doesn't have any manners at all!"

Kira completely ignored his friend's comments. He let out a small sigh as his eyes kept their focus on the dark alley, where the prince had vanished into.

* * *

A strong grasp held the prince in his tracks as he came out of the alley. A mature looking boy, dressed in green suit covered with grey armour, stood before him. His golden hair covered half of his face and revealed only one of his green eyes. He was slightly older than the prince.

"Captain Miguel!" Athrun's eyes were wide with shock at the sudden intervention.

"Prince Athrun! We finally found you!" the captain replied, relieved that he finally found the missing prince.

Athrun opened his mouth to reply his captain only to be interrupted by a sudden screeching, which sounded like a furious crow. Simultaneously, a boy appeared before them. His straight hair was a silvery grey and he donned a suit that was covered with the same armour as Captain Miguel, except that he had a dark purple cape, which cascaded down his back. His blue eyes gave Athrun a piercing glare as he approached them with heavy steps.

"We searched for you everywhere, you idiot!" the emotional boy shouted at the prince, "Do you have any idea how furious the King is at the moment?"

"Isaac. Calm down." Miguel quickly replied, trying to be calm as he could as he turned his head towards the angry boy, "We found him. There's nothing more to worry about."

"Hmph!" Isaac snorted, crossing both of his arms on his chest. He walked towards the prince and stood very close to him as he hissed. His pointy finger tapped against Athrun's chest, "Don't even think that you have special treatment from me just because you are a prince!"

Athrun lowered his head and closed his eyes, ignoring every sentence that Isaac hurled at him. He almost got used to Isaac's bossy, loud attitude. The boy could be very fussy about many things. Yet, with his special black magic power, the King accepted Isaac into his Kingdom at the age of 5, and made him one of the black mages in the castle. The King even treated Isaac like his own son. Perhaps Isaac's aggressive attitude had attracted the King's attention. Thus, he felt that both of them had the same goal in life, that is, to be tough. Isaac also became the leader of the Knights since he could master the higher level of black magic.

"Your majesty, we should be returning now." Miguel said, breaking the silence.

Athrun didn't like to be referred to as 'majesty' or 'prince'. He hated those words. He felt that such titles would only widen the gap that had already existed between him and his people. Left with no choice, he followed Miguel and his men and returned to the castle with a heavy heart. Athrun turned his head to look at the dark alleyway behind him, to get a final glance at the place where he had met his angel, his missing piece. His eyes narrowed, a painful expression formed on his face as the thought of not being able to meet Kira again crossed his mind. It would be an even cruel destiny for Athrun if he were confined to the castle grounds, never able to hear that beautiful voice again.

* * *

_**Note:** Ayumi Hamasaki performed the Song "Rainbow"._


	2. EMU for my dear

**Chapter Two – EMU for my dear**

A typical scene occurred in the throne hall upon Prince Athrun's return. It was an act of de ja vü. The King slapped him hard across his face. A loud thud was heard when Athrun's skinny frame hit the marble floor. The poor prince ached in pain and struggled to lift himself up. Just nearby, Isaac was leaning against a pillar smirking to him as he folded his arms across his chest. His friend, Diacca, a tanned boy with blonde hair stood beside him, witnessing the event as well. The King was very furious after knowing that his son had yet again ran away from home.

"Do you even know what you just did!?" the King's voice boomed and his words reverberated in the large hall, "You disgrace me! You disgrace your family! You disgrace your mother! Do you even know what kind of life is it is out there? What else are you going to do, huh?"

Athrun could not stand his father's choice of words. The words were just too painful to bear. Everything had always been about the King and his kingdom. The King had never considered how it was like to be in Athrun's shoes. Athrun kept silent, leaving his father to recite the same hurtful lines whenever Athrun returned from his run away. It was not the first time he heard them. But it still hurt as much.

'I want to get out from this bloody prison. I'm sick of this life…'

"Do you even know how old you are? You are 16, for God's sake! Soon you will be a future king for this kingdom! Act like one!"

'Yes, I am 16. I want to go out and face the world. I don't want to be cooped up in here forever!'

How he wished he could speak his mind, but his fear held him back. Athrun could do nothing more than just gritting his teeth and letting it pass. Soon he would forget all that. But he knew that he had to get out of this as soon as he could. He knew he would have to face his old man one day.

"I don't know what to do with you anymore..."

The King turned his back to his son and swung his cape behind him as he left the hall. Isaac and Diacca followed suit, leaving Athrun alone on the floor.

A loud banging of the doors slamming shut echoed throughout the corridor. The King was utterly furious and upset with his son's behaviour. To be exact, the prince had run away from the castle for more than five times. But yet, the King did not think that there were any reasons behind Athrun's behaviour. He preferred to think that Athrun was just plain stubborn to disregard his father's orders, and foolish to even think of such a thing as running away. The cold war between a father and a son occurred almost every day. One of the knights who followed behind the king, broke the silence.

"Diacca," it was the head of the knight who spoke, "Keep an eye on the prince. Make sure that he fails in his future attempts."

"Alright." His friend replied, "I'll arrange for more soldiers to tighten up the security."

"Don't worry about it the soldiers. Captain Miguel will be taking care of that."

"That's a bit boring…" Diacca groaned as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't question my authority, my friend. I know it'll take awhile before we reach our goal. Just make sure he does not leave the castle."

"Alright. Alright." Diacca spoke again as he lazily waved his hands.

"But if he ever tries this childish act of his, follow him. Then report his actions to me immediately."

Diacca nodded in acknowledgement and left the leader Isaac paused his walk down the corridor and smirked at his bright and evil plan as he watched Diacca's back vanish into the end of the corridor.

* * *

Meanwhile, behind the castle gates, Captain Miguel held the shield and stared blankly at the kingdom's insignia that was engraved upon it, as he recalled the other times Athrun had carried out his runaway act. Being indifferent to the ideals of how a future king should behave, Captain Miguel had actually felt sympathy for his young master. He remembered that look of dismal in Athrun's eyes when they arrived at the castle grounds. His head hung low as Isaac and his knights escorted him back to the throne hall, where he would get his usual earful from his father about the runaway. 

The captain ran his fingers through his golden hair and sighed. Just thinking about the prince's behaviour could drive him mad, though he couldn't blame it entirely on Athrun. He knew that there must be a reason behind this behaviour, though he hadn't figured out what it was exactly.

"Captain Miguel!"

A figure of a 15 year old boy with short green hair came in from the distance. Concern was painted all over the boy's face. Captain Miguel pushed his thoughts aside and put up a cheerful façade as he walked over to the panting boy.

"Hey! What's wrong? You look like that you'd just seen a ghost." The captain smiled, teasing the other boy as he placed his other free arm by his side.

Nicole ignored Miguel as he tried to catch his breath. It seemed that the boy had been running around for quite a while. Finally catching his breath, he began to ask.

"Have you seen Athrun?"

"Hmm…" the captain paused, "Doesn't he usually sit beside the water fountain?" Miguel paused again, before it struck him "Ee??? He can't be running away again, did he?"

The other boy quickly answered.

"No, I don't think so. I saw him this morning at breakfast." Nicole blinked before he spoke again, noticing that Miguel was wearing his armour suit and carrying a shield in his left arm. It seemed that he was about to go somewhere. "Are you going to patrol the city?" Nicole asked.

"Yes." Miguel replied as he placed his helmet on his head, "You know, captain's duty." He shrugged.

"But isn't it a bit too early?"

"Well, yeah. The King said we have to go early."

Just as Miguel finished his sentence, the leader of the Knights arrived; fully attired just as Miguel was. His dark purple cape hovered slightly above the ground as he walked towards the captain. A smile spread across his face as he maintained his pace. Nicole watched his ways and noticed how fake that smile was.

"Shall we go, captain?"

The captain nodded and turned his back on Nicole. He walked out of the gate and hoisted himself on his light brown horse. The rest of the knights were standing by, ready to obey his orders.

Isaac's cold and piercing eyes were locked on Nicole's. For that split second, he shot Nicol a dirty glare, as if, to warn Nicol not to get in the way of his plans. Isaac ended the glare with a snort before turning around sharply to follow the captain. Nicole could almost get used to the way Isaac treats him though it does annoy him sometimes. It never occurred to him that a person like Isaac, the leader of the knights, holding the highest rank second to that of the Captain and the mightiest black mage of all time, could possess such arrogant personality. But in Nicole's perspective, Isaac was just another youth despite all that rank and power. Therefore, Isaac's word of contempt does not bother Nicol. Whatever Isaac threw at him, he would simply ignore them like the wind, which passes him by.

Nicole came out of his thoughts and focus on his current objective; Athrun. He turned around and jogged towards the towers, the first and also the last place on his search list. If Athrun weren't there, Nicol wouldn't know where else to look for him. Unless, of course, if Athrun had ran away again. But that's quite impossible as the security within the castle premises had been tightened since the Prince's return.

It took Nicol the entire morning to run through the castle vicinities and search the likeliest of places where Athrun could be. He had gone to the large kitchen where all the cooks were and asked around if any of the cooks had seen the prince. They gave Nicol a quick shake of their heads as they hurried about their daily cooking routines. Nicol had tried the courtyard, the spacious ballroom and even the enormous castle garden but to no avail. Tired but still determined, Nicol jogged up the stairway leading to the level where Athrun's sleeping chamber was.

Nicol did not mind the long and tiresome search. It wasn't a burden at all. Athrun and Nicol had been friends since they were very young. They had seen each other through good and bad times. A bond so close, they could almost pass off as brothers if it weren't for the difference in their physical traits. Because of this bond, Nicol knew that Athrun needed someone to pour out his sadness and desperation to. Besides, Nicol was the only friend that Athrun had. All this while, Nicol did his best to soothe Athrun's pain each time he had a squabble with his father. It was hard being the son of a King who did not take his son's feelings into consideration.

He knocked Athrun's door and waited but there was no answer. He knocked it again a couple of times but still no answer.

"Hey, Athrun! I'm coming in, okay?"

_'The joy from my heart at our sudden meeting eyes'  
__'Maybe it'll be over before I know it…" those foreboding scare me'  
__'And then I was gazing into your eyes'  
_'_Without understanding anything'_

The door creaked as Nicole slowly pushed open the chamber door. The bed was empty and still tidy. The chairs and the table across it were still in their place. Everything was left untouched. Nicol saw that the chamber was in the same condition as it was in the morning when he had came to look for Athrun. Except that now, he noted that the door leading to the balcony was opened and the white curtains flow with the wind in a gentle wave like motion. In the midst of that, Nicol saw Athrun's back facing him, his whole body leaning on the balcony fence. As Nicol stood at the balcony entrance, the delightful chirping of the birds instantaneously surrounded his ears. Athrun was feeding them.

_'They're not forever changing, so how many phantoms,'  
__'Like memories and dreams, could you file away?'  
__'And now I gazed into your eyes'  
__'Without changing anything'_

"There you are, Athrun."

Athrun slowly turned his head to the direction of the voice, the wind blew stray strands of his dark blue hair into his face. The birds slowly decreased its number as Nicole approached the prince.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I guess I just scared those birds away." Nicole said when he noticed the birds flying away.

Athrun closed his eyes and smiled as he shook his head.

"It's alright." Athrun turned his head and faced the scenery before him, enjoying the feel of the wind running through his hair. "What brings you here?"

"Nothing, really. I was a bit worried that I couldn't find you anywhere."

"Afraid that I ran away again?"

"You could say that again." Nicole smiled in reply.

The two then laughed together.

Soon after, Athrun walked in to his room as Nicole followed him from behind. The two sat on the chairs across the prince's bed. Athrun leaned himself on the table and smiled all of a sudden. Nicole blinked, confusion written on his own face, as he wondered the reason behind that smile.

_'If I stretch my hand, the smile I reach is fleeting'  
__'If I close my eyes, I want to hold'  
__'Your vanishing body once more in my arms'  
__'Because I can't forget that time, that place where we met…'_

"What's wrong? Something on my face?"

"Nothing." Athrun paused before he spoke again, "Nicole, Do you believe love at first sight?"

Nicole chuckled at the question that Athrun posed him. He never thought that the prince would ask a question of that kind. The prince had never exhibited any interest when it comes to love.

"What happened to you? You fell for someone?"

"I'm afraid so. I think I fell in love."

Athrun proceeded to telling his first love story to his friend. Nicole cupped his face with his palms and leaned his elbows on the table, as he listened to Athrun, paying close attention to the look in his friend's eyes. It was something that Nicol had never seen in Athrun before. True happiness.

_'Dancing in the breeze'  
__'Your body was enveloped in light'  
__'I was only watching you'  
__'I was forever gazing into your eyes'  
__'Even now I watch only you'  
__'Without changing anything'_

Athrun reminisced the time when he encountered the singer in the dark alleyway. Memory flashes of that moment where he met with his angel played through his mind. Athrun could still vividly remember the voice and the earnest feelings that was embedded in that song. Athrun could almost feel the sadness in his voice. The prince also described to Nicol the beauty of his eyes. The colour of amethyst, the colour of mystery. Athrun still remembered how it felt like to be pulled in by those eyes. It was like as if he was pulled in by gravity. And those hands… how could he forget the smoothness of his pale skin, and of how the fragrant scent of fresh water lilies engulfed his senses when he planted a kiss on it.

_'If I stretch out my hand, the smile I reach is pained'  
__'If I close my eyes, I want to hold'  
__'Your vanishing body once more in my dreams'  
__'Because I can't forget that time, that place where we met…'_

"He was such a beautiful creature." Athrun spoke as he closed his eyes, "He was the most beautiful person that I have ever met."

Nicole could not help but to smiled at this new development in Athrun.

Athrun let out a longing sigh. "But, I wonder if I could ever see him again."

"Oh yes, you will!" Nicole quickly replied, his slouching body now straight with enthusiasm, and his eyes were bright with ideas. Athrun immediately noticed by Nicol's behaviour.

"No, I can't let you get involved with this."

"Seriously, I would like to help you."

"But you've been helping me all this time."

"This is different, Athrun." Nicole tried to convince his friend as he stood up from his chair. "Besides, I would really love to meet this person!"

Athrun sighed again as he let his face drop to the table. "Gee…how can I ever win you?" came his muffled reply as he resigned to Nicol's eagerness to help.

"Good!" Nicole's smile grew wider as Athrun admitted defeat. "I'll tell you what. Miguel and his men were sent out to the city earlier. Before they return in the afternoon, we'll go to the city." Nicol went on to brief Athrun on his little plan to smuggle the both of them out of the castle.

"Sneaking out, you mean?" his lips curved up into a smile.

"Yup!"

"Alright then. We'll go before they come."

'Sigh...I must be out of my mind...'

* * *

_**Note:** Gackt Camui perfomed the song "EMU for my dear"_


	3. M

**Chapter Three – M "Maria"**

"Athrun, are you sure he lives in a place like this?" Nicole spoke in utter disbelief as both boys stood in front of the dark alley in the city.

"Believe it or not. He does." Athrun paused before he spoke again, "Shh…did you hear that?"

The green haired boy stood in silence as he pricked his ear and searched for the sound that Athrun was referring to. Few moments after worth of listening to the dark silence, Nicole heard it for himself. It was faint but still audible. He almost couldn't believe the contradiction that such light and elegant voice would linger in such a dark unknown place. Nicol was in a stance. He was taken in by the beautiful voice and was almost left behind by Athrun, who was impatient to meet his angel. Nicol realized the distance that Athrun had left him and hurried towards his friend before his back vanished into the darkness.

_'Maria, there is someone I should love'  
__'Every person who has ever been hurt'  
__'As I look around, everyone busily hurries on by'  
__'I noticed this year too'  
__'The signs of winter have come very soon'_

Athrun remembered, very vividly, their first encounter with each other. He remembered of how the faint voice grew closer and clearer as he moved deeper into the darkness. Everything was so surreal but yet he knew that this was not a dream. The situation was exactly like the previous. It felt like déjà vu. Like how his heart would beat faster when he traveled down the steps and how the dark alley would slowly widen as he travel further in.

And then, he saw him. His Kira.

_'Maria, there is someone I should love'  
'At times I feel very lonely'  
'But my needs are all filled'  
'By the person I should love'_

His angel sat on one of the rocks as he sang with his eyes closed. His attire still had that similar design. Strangely enough, he was alone. Athrun crept towards Kira slowly so that he wouldn't interrupt his singing. Nicol whispered Athrun's name, with the intentions to ask him why he was behaving like that. Athrun just ignored Nicole as he crept closer, trying his best to minimize the crumbling noises from below his shoes.

_'Maria, everyone is crying'  
__'Maria, I want to believe'_  
'_Maria, I'm praying now  
__'That this is my final love'  
__'Beginnings come at random'  
__'But endings always have a reason'_

But of course, Athrun's attempt was useless, as he couldn't quite see his way, much less avoid stepping on the rubble beneath him. Their presence was made known to Kira by the crumbling noises of their footsteps. The young songster slowly opened his eyes when he felt someone nearing him. He turned his head to the direction in which the random crumbling came from and saw a familiar face amongst the blackness.

"Ah, sorry. For disturbing you again…" Athrun said.

Athrun approached Kira, leaving Nicole behind to witness the reunion. Kira gasped in disbelief when he saw the face of that hooded stranger he had met just a day ago. He had thought that he would never see him again. Athrun took the other boy's hands slowly and smiled as he placed Kira's hands on his own chest, thus bringing the both of them in closer proximity. Kira smiled shyly as he looked away from Athrun's eyes.

"It's alright. I was just singing about…you." Kira replied as he lowered his face, slightly embarrassed. His cheeks were almost red.

Kira noticed that Athrun had brought a friend along. He lifted his face to look at the green-haired boy who stood not so far away from them.

"I see you've brought a friend today." Kira looked up at Athrun and smiled, tilting his head slightly. Athrun's jaw dropped, when he realised that he had forgotten his friend. Athrun quickly made up to his temporary amnesia by introducing his friend to Kira.

"Ah, Kira. This is Nicole. And Nicole, this is Kira."

"Hi, Kira." Nicole warmly gave his hand for a shake.

"Pleasure to meet you." Kira smiled in reply.

After chatting for a while, the boys sat around quietly as Kira sang another song. It was more of a mini stage, except that it didn't have proper lighting and props. Their only source of light came from the sunrays, which entered through the broken rooftop. Athrun felt that something else was amiss. That's right, it was the lack of audience. If only Kira could sing in public and have himself his very own performance, he would go rich in no time. Most of all, Kira would be famous.

'Such a great talent wasted… only because of my father.' Athrun thought as he listened to the harmony of Kira's voice.

The two applauded as soon as the songster ended his crooning. Time surely flies and it was almost noon. Nicole just remembered that the both of them must get back to the castle before Miguel returns.

"Hey, Athrun. I think we have to leave."

"What? What time is it?"

"It's almost in the afternoon. Miguel and the others might be on their way back."

Athrun turned his face to Kira. He didn't want to leave him. And he could tell that Kira felt the same way too when he saw Kira looking downcast. Athrun wanted to remain close to his newfound happiness. He didn't want to return to his cold prison and face his uncaring father again.

"Don't worry. You'd better return home."

That's right. Up to this point, Kira was still unaware of Athrun's true identity. But Athrun had promised himself to make things known to Kira one way or the other before it gets complicated. He wants Kira to fully understand how he feels for him. It is a decisive moment for Athrun as he thought about how his father or even, the kingdom would look at him once they found out that the prince had fell in love with none other than a forbidden songster. But he knew that he does not want to give Kira up just because of that. In fact, it was this songster who had gave him hope and light to his sober reality. A songster is just a title but despite all that, Kira was just another person all the same. Athrun could not understand why his father would rule with such discrimination. In Athrun's perspective, everyone is equal. And he couldn't understand why his father had forbade a beautiful art such as singing.

"Nicole." He said. "You go on first. I'll catch up with you later."

Nicole's eyes widened upon hearing Athrun's decision. He opened his mouth to protest when Athrun gave him a stare to silence him. The last thing Athrun wanted was for Kira to know of his true identity. He was afraid that Kira might object to their relationship, once he finds out that Athrun's the prince belonging to a kingdom which had placed a price on the heads of anyone who dares to sing in the city grounds. Athrun did not want these titles to ruin their relationship. Nicole understood immediately what Athrun fears were and nodded in renounce.

Nicole knew the jeopardy that Athrun would be in if he returned later than Miguel did. But at the same time, he knew it would be futile to force Athrun away from Kira. As much as he wished for Athrun's safety, he can't bear to part his dear friend from his happiness.

"Alright. But you better be back soon."

"I will."

With that, Nicole grabbed his cape and led himself out of the alley.

Athrun could see a smile returning to Kira's face. He seemed delighted, knowing that Athrun didn't have to leave just yet. But behind that smile, was a slight glimpse of guilt. Kira didn't mean to be selfish. From what it had appeared to be, the boy had a home to return to and a family to take care of. And from the looks of it, Athrun must go home on a stipulated time. Kira was curious why Athrun had broken the stipulation and did not return with Nicole.

"So, tell me." Kira said, "Why didn't you want to go back?"

His voice was almost as soft as a whisper. There was a glint of concern in it too. He slowly wrapped his arm around Athrun's and leaned closer to him. Athrun moved to face him and placed his hands on the other boy's cheeks, caressing it gently.

"Because…" he said, "I felt…that some part of me is missing."

Athrun found himself stammering a little. He felt strange to be reciting such words to someone he had just met. But somehow, he felt a connection between Kira and himself. It was like joining together two pieces of a broken stone; it fits perfectly into each other, forming one complete mass.

On the other hand, Kira had felt the same way too. He could also feel that connection when they first met. It was like as if they were born to be with each other. Two hearts, one love, Kira knew exactly what Athrun meant. He slowly raised his arms and laid his dainty finger on Athrun's warm lips.

"Kira…"

Athrun leaned forward, closing up the proximity between both their faces. Their lips were just a few inches apart. He hesitated at first, afraid that his actions might hurt the songster. Nevertheless, it's always polite to ask.

"May I?"

Kira gave his reply by lounging forward, wrapping his arms around his neck and crushing Athrun's lips with his. Athrun was in deep shock, as he did not expect this to happen at all. But soon, he realized that Kira had accepted his feelings wholeheartedly and wished to take things a level higher, as much as he did. With that in mind, he finally closed his eyes and slid his arms to the back of his lover, pulling Kira's slim body closer to his and accepting the kiss. After a moment of joint lips, Kira pulled away and pressed his lips lightly against Athrun's ear, whispering softly.

"I am your other piece, Athrun…"

Athrun flushed and smiled upon hearing those words. They were so sweet. Never in his life had anyone voiced out such words to him. He never had any love this sincere for as long as he could remember. Athrun felt a sting in his eyes as a lump gathered in his throat. There was just no other way he could express his feelings right now. The tears that gathered in the rim of his eyes threatened to fall. The prince, who had put up a strong front all this while, broke down in tears as he tightened his embrace on his precious love. Never had Athrun felt so fragile before_**  
**_

* * *

_**Note:** Ayumi Hamasaki performed the song "M"_


	4. Because of You

**Chapter Four – Because of You**

The rays came through Athrun's balcony doors and shone its light into the room. It was yet another beautiful aurora. Athrun was aroused by the brightness of the morning and the harmonious twittering of the sparrows, which never failed to give his balcony a morning visit. He slowly opened his eyes as he stared into the ceiling. He blinked a few times as his conscious self awoke from its dreamy slumber. And then he remembered the previous night. His first lovemaking with Kira.

Athrun closed his eyes and visualized that moment in his mind. An entire day spent with his lover was the happiest day of his life as a prince. He had forgotten about everything else when he was with his Kira. He had forgotten about time, his troubles and his castle. Athrun laid back and dreamed about it. Everything was too beautiful to be true that he thought it could just be a mere dream. The prince could not help but smiled to himself and chuckled under his breath. Lady luck was by his side that night. By the time he returned to the castle, it was almost midnight. Thank God there were no soldiers in sight. Most of them could probably be asleep or he was just lucky to have escaped their vision while he sneaked into his chamber.

'_We talked a little as my eyes met yours again'_  
'_My heart throbbed and I hid my feelings behind the smile'_  
'_As I was afraid I might not be able to go back to the times'_  
'_When I had not known you'_

He could feel his heart beating faster, eager to see him again. He placed his hands on his chest and hummed, trying to calm himself down. He remembered slightly the melody of that lullaby which Kira sang after they made love for their first time. His angel sang for him in the moonlight. It was beautiful.

Athrun tried to close his eyes again as he hugged his pillow tightly, remembering the vision he had last night…

Meanwhile at the dark alley, Kira slowly reached for a flower that had sprouted from the hard ground. He smiled as he straightened his body and observed the flower. It was a pleasant surprise that a flower could survive the harshness of the parched ground. It was pretty lucky for him to find one at all. The petals were a dark purple and the stem comes in fresh green. Purple and green. Kira smiled that these two colours coincide with the colour of their eyes. He placed the flower on the rock next to him and slept beside it. He just wished the moment they had would never end…

'_We talked a little as my eyes met yours again'_  
'_My heart throbbed and I hid my feelings behind the smile'_  
'_As I was afraid I might not be able to go back to the times'_  
'_When I had not known you'_

The sound of a stone hitting against a wall brought Kira out of his daydreaming. The first thing that came to his mind was Athrun.

"Athrun?"

The voice that returned though, wasn't that of Athrun's.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You got it wrong, my dear."

Kira felt that something wasn't right. No one else, except for his loyal friends and Athrun, knew of that place where he had inhabited. He propelled himself into a crouching position, ready to make a run for his escape if in any case it was an enemy. Kira's eyes widened in disbelief as the truth seeped into his mind when he saw an armoured man with a shield in his left arm came forth, a stern look on his face. A soldier from the King had discovered him.

'But how?' Kira asked himself as he panicked and made an unsuccessful attempt to escape since he was outnumbered. The rest of the soldiers had rushed in and quickly surrounded him. They grabbed his hands and set him to the ground, rendering his struggles useless. Kira stopped his struggling only when he saw what appeared to be the head of the group. The smirking black mage emerged from the dark and revealed himself as he sauntered towards the helpless songster.

'_The wind has already gotten cold'_  
'_Laughing voices fill the air with white breath'_  
'_It may be because of the winter'_  
'_That I feel like crying for nothing'_

"Ah…so this is that songster Athrun was talking about." Isaac spoke with disgust. He leaned closer to Kira, observing the other boy closely.

"What?" Kira couldn't believe what he just heard, "How do you know Athrun?"

Isaac laughed.

"Of course we know each other," He paused to grab Kira's lower jaw and leaned closer to Kira's ear to whisper, "and it was him who told me about you…"

"I don't believe you…" Kira was quick to reply as he struggled to free himself.

"Suit yourself…" Isaac shrugged and nodded to the soldier who stood behind Kira. With a swift swing of his arm, the soldier hit Kira's head with the back of his sword.

Kira heard a loud thump on his head. Then, everything went black.

'_I remember that night when we first met even now'  
_

* * *

The frantic knocking on the door forced Athrun to get up from his bed. He grumbled at the sudden disturbance as he lazily shuffled towards the door. Wondering what the matter could be at such an early hour, he pulled the door open and saw Nicol.

"What is it?" Athrun said in an annoyed tone.

"Athrun! It's terrible! Kira's in trouble!"

"What?"

"To the city! Now!" Nicole urged as he grabbed Athrun's arm and dashed to the city as fast as their legs could carry them.

Nicole's actions were too sudden that it had caught Athrun by surprise. He stumbled at first, but managed to catch up with the pace. As soon as they made it out of the castle, Athrun realised that the security level around the city had been increased. He could see a guard in every glance. The prince wondered what this was all about and asked his friend, as they continued their spurt around the busy city streets.

"What's happening around here? There are usually no soldiers around here!"

"It's Kira! Isaac had captured him!!"

"What?!"

After they ran for a few more minutes, a mass of commoners came into their view. As they neared the crowd, the both of them could see a somewhat familiar silhouette addressing the public from where he stood. Isaac wasn't alone. His soldiers accompanied him. Diacca took his usual place beside him and Miguel was there too, but he didn't seem to enjoy the terrible event. He spotted a figure kneeling on the makeshift platform, his hands tied behind his back. His clothes were tattered and torn and his hair was very messy. It seemed that either Isaac or his soldier had done something nasty to Kira when they had captured him.

"Have you all people forgotten?" Isaac spoke loudly, "This is what happens when someone does not follow the King's orders! Singing is a sin!" he spoke as he pointed the tip of his sword to the helpless songster.

'_We have come to know each other little by little'_  
'_But suddenly I find I know nothing about you'_  
'_Please tell me what you feel by the time I understand it'_  
'_You can even shout'_

Kira closed his eyes, accepting every statement in Isaac's speech. His will to live slowly fades away. He knew he shouldn't trust Athrun. But for some reason, he didn't have the ability to resist. The moment their eyes met, he knew his life would be beautiful. But this? This was beyond his conception. All of a sudden, he heard a familiar voice calling out his name. He almost couldn't believe that Athrun had come for him. After all his betrayal…

"Kira! Kira!" The whispering crowd became silent as their gazes fell upon the blue-haired boy. They realised immediately that it was the Prince. The entirety bowed or curtsied to show their respect. Athrun ignored this formality. All he wanted to do was to set Kira free. He dashed straight for Isaac but was stopped by two of the guards. Isaac smirked at Athrun's failed attempt and sauntered towards the helpless prince.

"Ah, prince Athrun. You arrive just in time." A satisfied smirk was stuck on his face, "Well done for the job."

"What are you talking about?" Athrun turned his face towards the other boy as he spoke a tone higher, "Release him at once!"

"Oh…I'm afraid I can't do that…" Isaac sneered, "This is an order from the king."

"What?" Athrun spoke in disbelief. He almost couldn't believe it.

All this time, he knew that his relationship with the songster had been kept in secret. He knew that Nicole was the only one he had let in on this secret relationship, but not anyone else. It couldn't be. Nicole couldn't have leaked out the secret. There must be a spy somewhere when they sneaked out on that day.

'_My love grew when we couldn't meet'_  
'_My heart ached because my voice didn't reach you'_  
'_I found I couldn't go back to the times'_  
'_When I had not known you'_

"Yes, believe it." His face now turned to the civilians, "As you can see, people. Death will be the sentence for this songster!"

"Stop it, Isaac!" Athrun quickly ran towards him. But he weren't able to get his hands on Isaac as the guards halted his attempts. As the guards pushed him back, Athrun looked at Miguel who stood behind Isaac. His eyes pleaded for the captain to help him. Miguel showed his sympathy but he knew that he could do nothing about it. He was powerless against the Kings orders.

Athrun struggled but he couldn't break free from the guards' strong grip. The guards kept pushing him further away from his lover. He wanted to know how was Kira's condition. He wanted to know what had happened. He wanted to tell Kira that it weren't him who turned against him. He wanted to tell Kira that he loved him no matter what his status was. He became desperate, as the distance between the both of them grew larger. There was really nothing much he could do except to reach out his free arm and shout for Kira.

"KIIRAAA!!!"

'_Please don't smile with such sorrowful eyes'_  
'_As if you were about to be broken and disappear'_  
'_What can I do, my dear?'_

This time, their eyes didn't meet. Kira squeezed his eyes shut, as if ignoring him. He didn't wish to respond to someone who had toyed with his feelings and betrayed him in the end. Athrun could see Kira's bitterness. He knew that something was very wrong. Athrun knew who was behind all this. He clenched his jaw, tremendous anger rising in him. He pushed the guards away and ran back to his castle to interrogate the King of his actions. He had to know the truth. He must.

'Kira, wait for me…I will release you soon…'

As he entered, he realised that the throne room was slightly darker than usual. The King stood silently in front of the tall, and dark window, and radiating a somewhat eerie feeling. He ignored this and slowly approached the person the people addressed him as king. He broke the silence within the room.

"Why did you do this?"

He could see his father's head turned slightly.

"I should be the one asking you…" the king paused before he finally facing his son, "I cannot control you anymore. You're a total disgrace."

'_Why sometimes I can't say honestly?'_  
'_Why sometimes I can't be tender?'_  
'_Why sometimes we hurt each other?'_

"You really want to know the answer? The answer will be the same." The prince increased his tone, "All this time, I never get any love from you! Now that I found it, and you took it away from me!" his voice broke as he fought back tears of anger.

"A love from a mere singer?" the king chuckled, "Don't make me laugh. What can you get from it?"

The king advanced a step with each sentence he recited.

"All you could ever get is humiliation."

He advanced another step moving closer to Athrun. The King's disapproval was showed in the tone of his voice, which had grown louder with every sentence spoken.

"What would these people think when it came to their knowledge that you fell in love with a poor singer?"

With that final step, he now stood in front of Athrun.

"And on top of that, you fell in love with a boy!" his voice boomed, his eyes livid with anger.

'_Why sometimes we observe each other?'_  
'_Why sometimes my heart aches so much?'_  
'_Why always my heart goes out to you?'_

In an instant, the King slapped Athrun across his face. Athrun cupped the side of his face, his mind breaking free from his fear. He let his hand drop as he spoke his mind for the first time.

"I know…" Athrun said as he lowered his head, "But, love is blind." The King laughed at those words, which he thought were childish, and naïve.

"No wonder…" the king said, "You and I have so many differences."

Athrun's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

The King turned his back on Athrun and placed his palms behind him. Athrun was perplexed at his father's sudden change of behaviour. He was boiling mad just a few moments ago and now, he seemed to have calmed down a little.

"You are not my son…"

'_I can't think of anyone, but you…'  
_

* * *

_**Note:** Ayumi Hamasaki performed the song "Because of You"_


	5. I for You

**Chapter Five – I for You**

Athrun was shocked at the revelation. His thoughts were lost in his own confusion. He did not know what to think. Should be glad that the selfish King is not his real father? If this is so then, where are his real parents? Does this mean that he is an orphan? Are his parents still alive?

Athrun couldn't believe his ears. He is not the King's son. The revelation weighed down heavily on his shoulders. After all these years of being a prince of the kingdom, it was only now that he learnt of the truth. This piece of truth was even more painful than they fact that the king ill-treats him.

"What…what did you just say?" Athrun asked again, reconfirming on what he just heard.

"You heard me." The king replied, "Now you know the reason…"

So was that the whole reason why he's been ill-treating him all this time? Since he was born? Now, he felt that his role as a prince was meaningless.

_'You told me that you couldn't love anybody'  
'I finally realised what you meant'  
'What I saw you were afraid of everybody'_

"But at least you don't have to treat me this way! You can just send me somewhere and I'll be happy for it!"

"Silence!!!" the king shouted at him, his emotions became uncontrollable as he points his finger to the boy, "You understand nothing! Be grateful that you're still alive until now! And is this how you repay me? Sneaking out at night and sleeping with another boy? And with a forbidden SONGSTER at that!! Shameful! Utterly shameful!"

"But, father…you could've just told me…" he pleaded.

"Guards!" the king immediately called his soldiers. In an instant, the guards move forward and seized the boy, "Take him to the prison! I cannot stand him anymore."

"No! Father! Let me go!" Athrun struggled himself inside the soldiers' grasp. His effort was useless. "Father, please! Noooo!!!"

_'How ironic is it'  
'If us two met'  
'Only to get hurt?'_

A sob escaped Kira's throat and echoed down the prison corridors. Kira couldn't believe that he fell for it. He fell for whom he called his beloved. The pure love that he had for Athrun, had blinded him from the fake that Athrun was all this time. Athrun was just bait used by the King to lure him out so that the soldiers will be able to find him easily and exterminate him. How could he have let himself be deceived by Athrun?

He wiped his tears and tried to control his sobs. His body remained stationary in the corner of the prison cell his whole body enveloped beneath the shadows. He closed his face with his hands, shame painted all over his face. The vision of when the soldiers were on top of him, ripped his clothes off and took his virginity away mingled in his mind. The laughter of enjoyment, amusement and moaning voices of lust echoed within the prison. He closed his eyes tightly and plugged his ears with his hands, trying hard to shut the vision out of his mind. He would rather be executed immediately than be toyed around like this.

It was just like Isaac to abuse his authority as the head knight. Isaac had a deep hatred for Kira's kind and had figured that a physical and mental torture would befit Kira than just a clean execution. Besides, he would be doing his fellow soldiers a favour by letting their lustful desires go wild for that day.

He screamed at the top of his lungs.

_'With all my heart'  
'I have to tell you this'  
'All I want to see it the real you'_

His eyes looked distant and unresponsive.

His breathing became still and light.

His voice was no more.

And he felt that he was going to die…

Isaac did well in torturing this poor soul. He knew exactly how to break Kira apart. It was a double bonus for Isaac. His job here was done knowing how this would put Athrun in a living hell. Plus he had satisfied his hatred for the songster's kind by tormenting Kira.

The main dungeon doors creaked loudly into the dungeon cells as the keeper pushed the heavy doors open. The keeper led the two guards and Athrun to an empty cell.

A creaking sound of an opened door reached his ears. His heart pounded violently against his ribcage. He quickly gathered himself and huddled into the corner as if, trying to disappear into the wall. From a free songbird, Kira was reduced to an outlet for the soldiers' hungry lust and desires.

The voices got louder as the group approach. From where Kira was, he could see the shadow of the prisoner, struggling to free himself from the soldier's grasps. Without hesitation, the soldiers threw the prisoner into the cell next to his and locked the door. The bunch of keys clanked against the metal gates as the dungeon keeper twisted the key a few rounds and left promptly.

_'You still don't smile very well'  
'Because even now'  
'You still wear sadness around you'  
'If the only reason I was born was'  
'So I could meet you'  
'Do you think I'll be able to change everything?'_

Athrun struggled to his feet and ran towards the prison bars. He gritted his teeth and shook the bars violently. With a sigh, he turned his head towards the other cell. He caught a glimpse of his beloved. He hesitated before he called out his name.

"Kira?"

Athrun could see the eyes rolled to him, but not his face. He still could not see it.

"Kira? Is that you?"

"Why?" the songster replied in a weak voice. "Why did you do this to me?"

"What?"

_'With all my heart'  
'I have to tell you this'  
'We're hurt, but we've still got time'  
'With all my love'  
_

_'I love you'  
'I want to wipe away'  
'All the pain that falls on you'  
'I for You'_

"You betrayed me…" his voice were mixed with his sobs, tears were rolling down on his cheeks. Athrun opened his mouth to speak, but Kira's voice has cut his sentence. "You betrayed my feelings!"

Athrun noticed some ripped material attached on Kira's body. He could see some bruises heavily changed the colour of his skin. Worries overcome his feelings.

"Dear God, Kira. What have they done to you?"

Kira smiled sarcastically in reply, "You wouldn't care…why should you?"

"Kira…please…I have enough already. Don't do this to me…"

Then, he broke in sobs.

"I'm already broken, Kira. All this time, my role was nothing than a mere figure. "He paused, "The king just told me that I'm not his son. What am I?"

A moment of silence ensued. Within that moment, Kira realised that he took everything into a negative perspective, having thought that Athrun had betrayed his feelings.

"Please. I cannot stand this anymore. I'm so angry at what happened to me as well as to you. I want you to believe in me. That I still love you…"

Kira slowly crawled, struggled making his way to the blue-haired boy. The abuse had made walking a difficulty. Athrun almost could not believe what he saw, so many things happened at the same time. He felt himself completely useless; he wasn't the king's son and now, the king knew their relationships and he now wanted the songstress to be sentenced to death. On top of that, he found himself that he could not protect his beloved songstress. He felt so fragile that he felt his tears started to flow on his cheeks.

_'With all my heart'  
'I have to tell you this'  
'If only I could smile like that forever…'_

Their faces were now only a few inches apart, they could not approach any further as the prison bars were the only obstacles between them. Kira lifted his hands, placing them on the prince's cheeks.

"I…I'm sorry…"

"No, it's all my fault, "Athrun quickly took Kira into his embrace. "I could not protect you. Oh, God…I could not protect you…"

"Athrun…" Kira closed his eyes as tears streamed on his cheeks. "You came back. That's all that matters. I miss you." The smaller boy then broke in tears within the other boy's embrace.

Athrun kissed his lover's forehead and embraced him more tightly.

"I miss you too…"

_'With all my love'  
'I love you'  
'I want to gather every piece of light'  
'And gave them all to you'_

_'I for You'_

* * *

_**Note:** Luna Sea performed the song "I For You"_


	6. Last Song

**Chapter Six – Last Song**

The ray of sunlight emerged where the two remains within the prison. They fell asleep after they spent with so many hours within each other's presence. Still separated between the bars, the two were holding each other's hands for the entire night, making sure that they will see each other on the next day. Athrun opened his eyes as soon as the ray reached his eyes. He tilted his head slightly, facing towards the other boy who was still in deep sleep. The prince rolled his body as he reached out his hand, then he decided not to do it, afraid that he might woke up his Kira. He sighed as he lay on his back, staring at the ceiling with his hands still holding Kira's.

He still remembered the vision of his furious father, or perhaps he should start calling him his stepfather, on how he shouted at him. He tried to forget it as he quickly shook his head to present. He had to start thinking a way to get out from this cell. He got up, he held the bars and shook them. Since he got too much mind mingling inside his head, he ended up losing his control of his emotions. The loud banging noise were echoed, making the other boy was forced to open his eyes.

"Hmm?" Kira replied as he slowly got up, rubbing his eyes.

"Ah, I'm sorry..." Athrun apologised, "Did I wake you up? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's alright." Kira smiled in reply.

The blue haired boy approached the songster and kneeled down beside him.

"I'm trying to find a way to get out from this place." Athrun paused, "Before they take you away...I'm not going to let that happen."

A sudden banging noise echoed within the prison room as the two gasped in surprise. They knew their time had run out and there was no way they can escape in time as the sound of soldier's steps were slowly getting louder and louder. Athrun gripped his beloved hands tightly, not wanting to let go. He could see Kira's face clearly, soft tears were slowly trailed down on his cheeks.

"Athrun..."

Silence was his only answer as he reached his hand, wiping Kira's tears away.

The door was unlocked as two soldiers approached Kira from behind and snatched him away. The time of the sentence was near. Kira struggled to let himself free as he repeated calling his lover's name. His eyes were locked onto Athrun's, who could only reached out his hand as he shouted his name.

'_Without any destination, I continued to wander alone__'_  
'_My faint breathe, dyed a soft white'_  
'_I looked upon the transience of the changing seasons'_  
'_And without reason, tears began to flow'_  
'_But, I still love you...'_

Athrun gritted his teeth as he tried not to shed any single tear. He struggled himself to be strong. Although he realised that from this day forth, he would never be able to see Kira again. His green eyes then slowly turned to Miguel who stood nearby from his cell.

"Miguel?" His voice filled with denial.

"I'm sorry, Athrun."

And then, he slowly walked away with the two soldiers dragging the songster out. The voice of his beloved can no longer reach him as the heart-aching prince was left alone in the darkness. He felt that he had been betrayed from anyone he knew; his father, Isaac and now Miguel. His mind then remembers his mother, a person who he hadn't even meet since the day he was born. Desperate in the need of trust, he slowly whispered, breaking the silence within the room.

"Mother...please help your son..."

Inside the castle, specifically in the throne room, the King rubbed his forehead and letting out a tired sigh. He didn't expect today would be the day when the prince knows his true identity. Now he wasn't really sure whether he did was right. The King walked forward slowly, with his face facing on the shiny marble floor.

'No, father!! Let me gooo!!!'

His son's echoed voice within his mind then recalled the event that he could not forget. A voice of the Queen. He still remember that night when just arrived from his long journey and he found the Queen together with a male songster within her chamber, who assumed to be her hidden lover. The King was shocked as he found out. His heart was racing violently and the King became out of control as he took both of their lives away.

The King was also about to take the baby boy's life. He quickly assumed that the baby who was on the cradle wasn't his son. However, as soon as he saw the baby's innocent face, he didn't have the nerve to take it away. The baby soon cried after all the brutal sounds within the room beforehand. The baby's crying voice made the King's heart melted.

Since then, every point in time when the King placed his gaze upon Athrun, his hatred overwhelmed him, remembering the songster who fell in love with his Queen. He didn't want to remember his past. The King was trying hard to bury his past away. Hence, he made one rule which no other country have, that singing is forbidden.

'_The sadness that continues to fall will turn into pure white snow'_  
'_I was always looking up to the heavens'_  
'_If my wish could be granted before this body disappears'_  
'_I just want to hold you closely again'_

A soft door knock interrupted the King's reverie. He placed his eyes onto the door. A soldier walked forward and bowed.

"Your majesty, the high chemist would like to make an audience with you."

The King blinked in puzzlement. It had been years since the last time he saw his chemist. The chemist was the one who'd been taking care the King and his family, as well as taking responsibility during the Queen's pregnancy. The chemist left the castle after the incident happened. Since then, the King and the chemist never to see each other again, until now.

The door in the throne room slowly opened, revealing a figure of an old man. The King smiled at him as he walked towards him, spreading his arms wide, greeted him in a warm welcome.

"My dear friend. What brings you in this sorrowful kingdom?" he said as he embraced him.

The old man smiled in reply, "Don't say such things. You have a beautiful kingdom. You're a great king. But...may I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"What happened on the city centre there at the moment?"

The King knew that the chemist referred to the execution of the songstress. And what disappointed him most is that his son also got involved in it. The King replied with his face to the ground.

"They're going to execute a songster."

The old man hesitated before he spoke. He wasn't sure what he just heard, despite on his age. Even though he knew about the affair between the Queen and the songster.

"A songster?" he repeated.

The King nodded and eventually told the old chemist the story he'd gone through. He told the story of his son, who attempts for running away from home several times and finally fell in love with a songster. The King felt that his past haunted him. He felt the songster had cursed his life by making his son fell in love to his own kind. The chemist held the King's shaking shoulders.

'_We couldn't understand each other and hurt each other so many times'_  
'_But even then, you were always gentle'_  
'_It was engraved in the ring you gave me so unexpectedly'_  
'_We were never able to carry out our promise'_  
'_But, I still remember you...'_

"I told him he's not my son! After all this time, since you left, I took care of him! I know he's not my son. And is this the way he pay me some respect?"

"Patrick, no. Listen to me..." the old man spoke again after a long pause, "He is your son, Patrick. Athrun is your son. You had mistaken it that it was the songstress' son."

"Wha...what?" The King replied in a slightly raised tone. "How did you know?" His feelings began to stir. He began for not knowing which one's right and wrong.

"The Queen. She told me that she was carrying Athrun after you left for your duties."

King Patrick's eyes went wide in disbelief. Before the King could say anything, a soldier appeared before them. His worried face was almost hidden behind his helmet.

"Your Majesty, the Prince had escaped."

Their eyes widened.

"What??" the King gritted his teeth in annoyance. He shouted at the soldier with his pointy finger pointed towards the sky as he ordered them to find the prince, "Go and find him! Hurry!!"

The sound of tumbling drums rolled at the city centre. The voices of the citizens emerged within it. The sun had almost set behind the horizon as the sun glared its red ray to the sky. The execution had already begun as several people surrounding it struggled to break through against the soldiers who protected the area.

The songster was tied against the pole and his almost tear-up white clothes covered his body. He opened his eyes as he blinked, adjusting the light in his surroundings. His ears started hearing the people's voices around him. Then, a loud voice emerged in front of him. The owner of the voice was facing his back on him.

"This songster has made several witchcraft acts. His singing voice leads our people to the wrong side of the path. The sentence: Death!"

A loud roaring voice emerged from the crowd. Kira recognised the voice of the announcer as he turned around facing him. It was Isaac. Kira's eyes then turned to the branches, which laid rest surrounding his feet. Then he was about to be burned alive at the stake. Kira struggled to let himself out as his eyes searched for his Athrun, but he was nowhere to be found. Perhaps he's already gone, he thought.

A hard light emerged in front of him. The head knight held the torch with his smirk painted on his face behind the fire. Isaac turned his head scanning towards the crowd, and then went back to Kira again.

"It seems that he won't be saving you this time."

'_These distant memories will always be too painfully bright for me'_  
'_Because I still wanted to be with you'_  
'_I can never see you again, but you would always be by my side'_  
'_So please don't ever change'_

Kira hated the tone he threw on him. He hated it when someone playing at his own beliefs. He knew Athrun would come to save him, to take him away and leading him to their happiness. Yet sadly, the time remains unknown.

He gritted his teeth in anger and let out a small spit, which landed against Isaac's cheeks. Voices of surprise emerged within the crowd as Isaac slowly wiped it with the back of his hand. Felt angry, he quickly slapped the songster.

"I will give you much more pain than this!" he hissed as he grabbed Kira's hair, "This fire will burn you in hell!"

With that, he threw the torch below him, causing the blazing fire to emerge. Kira gasped and quickly shut his eyes tightly and held his breath, avoiding the smokes that could invade his system. He soon coughed, as he couldn't hold his breath much longer. The songster eventually fell unconscious.

'_The very last tears I showed you, I could not erase'_  
'_Even if I were to disappear with these white petals of snow'_  
'_I want to stay alive within your heart'_

All of a sudden, Isaac spotted a tip of a sword lies beside his neck. He turned and his eyes widened in shock.

"Athrun?"

"Isaac..." he said almost in whispering voice. He stood still, holding his sword the same level with his eyes.

Nicole quickly ran towards the stage and untied the songstress. Isaac noticed it from the corner of his eyes. He then quickly pulled out his sword and tried to stop Nicole's attempt. And yet, Athrun's sword quickly pushed Isaac's and the sparks came between the two swords.

"Over my dead body, Isaac..." he pointed his sword once again.

"My pleasure, because I am your God of Death!"

A fight then could not be avoided. Athrun screamed on top of his lungs as he swings his long sword towards Isaac. Isaac could easily dodge those attacks. He was quite surprised that the prince's skills slowly decreased since the last time they had their sword fight last time.

He felt victory will belong to him soon enough as he noticed Athrun's breathing slowly getting heavier. The fire behind them began to engulf violently.

Nicole gritted his teeth as he struggled to lift himself and the other boy. They already walked a few metres away from the area, until Nicole felt a huge pain came from the back of his left leg. The green haired boy ached in pain as he let both of them fell onto the ground. An arrow was stuck on it. As Nicole tried to pull the arrow out, the archer eventually revealed himself as he slowly walked towards them. Nicole recognise that figure.

"Diacca..."

"Sorry, Nicole." He said as he pointed his arrow towards the songster. Nicole quickly shielded him as he screamed in terror. Then, a voice came between them.

"I don't want anymore bloodshed, Diacca. Release him." It was Miguel, with his sword stood beside the dark boy's neck. Diacca decided to surrender.

"Captain Miguel!" Nicole cried in relief.

"I'm sorry, Nicole. I couldn't do anything to protect Athrun."

"It's alright. But I'm glad that you're still on our side."

The captain then turns his head towards where the prince and Isaac engaged in the heat of battle. Miguel noticed Nicole was about to make a move to save his friend. He decided to stop him by placing his arm in front of him. He knew that Athrun would prefer to die in honour and besides, the boy was in no condition to fight. The songster eventually blinked his eyes open before Miguel fixed Nicole's wound.

"Are you alright?" Nicole said.

"Ah, yes..." Kira then noticed the blood coming out from Nicole's leg. "You're wounded!"

"It's alright. It'll recover soon."

Kira seemed to ignore the other boy as he raised his arms in front of him, placing them on top of the wound. A bright green light came from it. Soon after, the wind, which came from the light, blows his hair and his clothes softly.

As he finished, the wound was healed and Miguel noticed that Kira's breathing has gone heavier. It seemed that he let out too much energy from it.

It had been discovered the songster life was really dedicated for helping other people. Miguel just could not see the reason why the King would abandon such race. Kira then turned his head towards his prince as he struggled to lift himself up. Nicole helped him to stand up once more.

"Athrun..."

'_Please don't forget the warmth of our bodies nestled close in an embrace'_  
'_Even if you were to live somewhere else'_  
'_All I want is to grasp onto the last sound of your voice'_  
'_And fall into a deep sleep'_

Athrun gritted his teeth as he struggled protecting himself from Isaac's attacks. Several sparks came from the sword.

"What's wrong, Athrun?? You keep blocking! Attack me! Come on!!!"

With his last cry, he gave all his strength to bring down the prince along with his sword. Athrun fell on the ground. He felt his sword was getting heavier and his vision starts to look blurry. Sweats and dust mingled in the air as he fell. The prince coughed as he struggled himself to stand up. Soon after, Isaac's pointy sword lies beside his neck.

"You lose."

'_The sadness that continues to fall will turn into pure white snow'_  
'_I was always looking up to the heavens'_  
'_And if my wish was granted before this body disappears'_  
'_I just want to hold you tight again'_

Athrun screamed in pain as his sword thrust within his chest. He felt time stood still. The pain slowly emerged throughout his entire body. Not far where he fell, he could hear his lover's voice calling out his name.

He thought it was all a mere dream...

'_I just want to hold you tight again...'  
_

* * *

_**Note:** Gackt Camui performed the song "The Last Song"_


	7. Find the Way

**Chapter Seven – Find the Way**

He felt the weight of his body overcome him. Dusts emerged from the ground as he fell. The voice of his lover reached his ears from afar, calling out his name. Athrun completely ignored his pain and let the time passes quickly as he closed his eyes, letting himself to fall.

He heard Isaac's and Kira's voices in the darkness. He could vaguely hear the two completely opposite tone of voices – Isaac angry voice and Kira's soft voice. He then struggled to open his heavy eyes.

"You songsters disgust me!!!" Isaac shouted, pointing his sword towards Kira. His eyes gave a death glare towards Kira, giving him a warning not to make any further steps.

Kira obeyed, hands on his chest. His sad eyes turned on Athrun, who lied behind Isaac, then turned towards the pair of blue eyes in front of him. Those eyes seemed to be so familiar to him, yet his minds couldn't recall it. He knew for some reason he had seen those pair of enigmas. Those eyes seemed to be longing to have companions. They appeared to be so…lonely.

"_Why…why do you hate to your own kind?"_  
'_Why do you, with your small hands,'_  
'_Try to carry all these wounds on your back?'_  
'_It isn't for any one person's sake, please don't lose sight of that'_

'_Why am I, while hesitating,'_  
'_Unable to escape?'_  
'_What I hope for is the sun, the sun to light the way...'_

Isaac blinked in confusion. "What? And you're saying I'm one of your kinds? What the hell do you know? Don't act as if you know everything!"

"Don't deny it, Isaac…" Kira reached his hand slowly, offering his palm, "You're one of us. I know it by looking at those blue eyes of yours…"

Felt offended, the head of the knight rejected the offer as he still keeping his weapon steady with his stance on the ground.

"Your father was a songster. I've heard of your father." Kira spoke, "And I know why you're here and why we're facing each other at this moment."

"Shut up! Be aware on what you're talking about. You sound knowing too much!" Isaac shouted.

Kira ignored Isaac's threat as he continues.

"I know what happened to him. He got killed…"

Isaac's eyes went wide open in utter disbelief, "What? I don't believe you! It can't be!"

A faint voice then came behind Isaac, interrupting their conversation, "Ki…Kira…?"

"Athrun!"

'_Find the way'_  
'_Though in this glowing cosmos our hands can't quite reach'_  
'_We depend on only our resounding love'_  
'_Because at the end of the path we've travelled we'll find the light'_  
'_You'll find the way'_

Kira immediately ran towards his dying lover, passes beside Isaac. His attempt then failed as a dagger suddenly stabbed on the ground in front of him. Kira's eyes then turned towards the furious Knight.

"Don't even think about it. You just made up a story to distract me, didn't you? You think you can get away with everything I've lost?"

"I did not!" Kira raised his tone, "I'm telling you this only for you! As well as for the sake of our people."

"Ours?? Stop joking around!! Do you even know the reason why I did all this?" Isaac shouted, still holding his sword, "I was going to destroy you. All of you!! And I will!!!"

'_You said, "I had a long dream...'_  
'_It was a very sad dream,'_  
'_But what I saw wasn't one bit clouded..."'_  
'_I said, "It's okay to cry,'_  
'_Because I'll stay by your side no matter what."'_  
'_What I wish for is a hand, a hand to reach up to me...'_

Isaac then lifted his sword towards the sky. As he took a swing of it, the sword divides itself and creates a sharp, long whip and went straight to Kira's stomach. Eyes went wide in shock, the songster immediately fell onto the ground as the blood gushed out from his stomach. Athrun immediately has forgotten his pain and screamed on top of his lungs, tears streams heavily on his cheeks.

"KIIIIIRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He struggled to lift himself up. Immediately, he ran towards the falling body and catches him. The weight of Kira's body forced the other boy to fell onto the ground. Eyes wide open in disbelief, Athrun brought Kira on his chest, weeping on his knees as he placed his lips on the brown strands.

"Why?? Why??" the prince whispered under his breath.

Isaac didn't show any sympathy towards the crying prince. Instead, he took few steps forward, and pulled out his whip sword.

"He doesn't deserve to live…" he said mockingly.

Athrun's red eyes shot a glare towards the knight. He quickly hoisted his dagger and points it towards Isaac, giving him a warning not to move an inch. A smirk was painted on Isaac's face, knowing that he would defeat the prince. Isaac immediately ceases his steps as the prince placed the dagger beside his neck.

Athrun could see the sign his kingdom was about to be torn apart. He hated to see his people quarrel over race. He, too, realised he won't be able to survive without the songster's love, and since he never receive any love experiences since the day he was born, it would be better if he ended up his life at this very moment, joining with Kira.

"And neither do I…"

Blood and tears mingled on his neck as his body fell onto the ground for the very last time. The prince could hear some vague, gasping voices coming from the people surrounds them. Dark clouds began to emerge. Drops of rain began to fall from the sky, as if the sky and clouds mourns the death of the two beloved.

'_Find the way'_  
'_Even without words, even without wings to fly on'_  
'_As long as we stand our ground in the wind'_  
'_Even if we're the first ones afflicted with this pain...'_

The head of knight didn't expect any of those to happen. He was astonished to see the prince's action just then. He was about to kill the prince by his own hands. But he won't be worrying too much about that, now he only has one goal left – to get rid of the King.

The King soon arrived into the scene, accompanied by the old chemist beside him. It was too late for him now. Tears from his eyes start to emerge as he saw his son lying lifelessly beside his beloved. He walked towards the bodies and cried on his knees, regretting that he just lost his only genetic son and his future heir to his kingdom. The King soon realised how great the amount of love his son has towards the songster, even he risks his own life.

Isaac then walked towards him and placed the tip of sword beside the King's neck. The King looked up to him, eyes wide open.

"Isaac…" King Patrick spoke between his sobs. "You did this?"

Isaac ignored the King's question. "Step down."

"What?"

"Step down. Now."

The King turned his head away, closing his eyes as he smiled. "I guess we're even now, Isaac."

Isaac blinked in confusion. He couldn't catch the meaning what the King just said. He remembered the moment when Kira told him, that his father was killed. But who? He already eliminates his possible evidence, which unlocks the key of his past. Isaac still didn't believe what Kira said a short while ago, it would be better if he listens from the King himself.

The knight took another step forward, continues to listen.

"I think I do deserve to have this…" the King spoke, "You took my son and I took your father's. Long time ago…"

Isaac almost couldn't believe what he just heard, eyes wide open as he gasped. All this time, he's been with his father's murderer. Huge lump gathered in his throat as he asked again,

"What?" Isaac's voice began to rise as he took huge steps towards the King, placing his sword beside his neck. "It was you?? All this time??"

"Isaac, listen…" the King raised his hands in front of him, signing him that he surrenders. "I'm truly ashamed of myself now, Isaac. I couldn't even take care my own family. Everything was too sudden, until when my wife, the Queen, fell to your father, Isaac…"

'_Giving an answer surely isn't everything'_  
'_I'll be patient, it's all right, and so are you...'_

"Eventually I found out what's behind the curtain. I arrived home from a long journey only to find both of them in my chamber. I felt so angry…that I couldn't even control it. And so, I took both of their lives away.

"I'm truly ashamed of myself, Isaac. I didn't even know that Athrun was my son. I thought he came from your father…"

The King's head turned towards his falling son. The prince lied on the soaked earth, beside with his beloved. A smile painted on his face. The King could not bear to see such view as tears began to roll on his cheeks.

Upon hearing it, Isaac's eyes went wide in utter disbelief. His hands start to shake in anger. Although the murderer eventually tells the truth, it remains unable to satisfy the knight. He just wanted to kill him right now.

Isaac screamed in anger, as he was about to swing his sword. All of a sudden, some force caused his sword to stab onto the ground. Both of them quickly turned their heads towards the invincible attacker. It was Miguel.

"Haven't you got enough?"

Miguel walked towards them, bow in his hands. He had to borrow it from Diacca since he wields the only long-range weapon. Diacca stood next to wounded Nicole, realising on what he had done was wrong, only to follow Isaac's desires.

"Miguel!! How dare you…" Isaac hissed under his breath.

"Stop this! We have too much bloodshed already!"

"I have my own thing to settle, Miguel! Stay out of this!"

"No!" Miguel shouted, "I won't let our country torn apart! Look at us! Look in front of you, Isaac. What do you see?"

His tears began to form on his face as he points the two bodies on the ground. Isaac turned his head towards the bodies. Miguel's words really struck him. He realised on what he'd been doing was only for his own selfishness. Athrun and Kira weren't the only victim of this war and many of his actions took several sacrifices. He then turned his head towards the other two boys from afar, Diacca and Nicole.

"The King already committed a crime. And I wasn't looking forward to have another one from you, Isaac."

Realising he failed his attempt, Isaac clenched his teeth, holding his sword tightly. The head of knight, who'd been stood up for himself and had been look upon others, eventually dropped his weapon and fell on his knees, closes his face.

'_Find the way'_  
'_Though in this glowing cosmos our hands can't quite reach'_  
'_We depend on only our resounding love'_  
'_Because at the end of the path we've travelled we'll find the light'_

'_Find the way'_  
'_Even without words, even without wings to fly on'_  
'_As long as we stand our ground in the wind'_  
'_At the end of the path we've travelled we finally saw the light...'_  
'_You'll find the way…'_

* * *

_**Note:** Mika Nakashima performed the song "Find the Way" for the last closing ending of Gundam SEED._


End file.
